The unknown story of Gozaburo Kaiba
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: Gozaburo Kaiba is an evil man with no soul. But he wasn't always that way.
1. Age 3

Gozaburo knows that his father is helping people with those metal tanks, that's what his mother tells him, but why do they blow everything up? He wonders. If their helping people than why are they making everything burst into flames? He asks himself. But he knows that they are helping people, that's what his mother tells him, and his mother is always right. He knows that helping people is important, everyone knows that, so he doesn't complain that his father is never around, even when he promises to be home early but never shows up. After all, at least his mother is always around to give him big hugs when she puts him to bed, she always tells him before he goes to sleep "Your father's helping lots of people tonight". He isn't sure, but he believes her.

The idea of being out in the world without his mother frightens him, but when he tells this to his father (When he's around) He always says the same thing. "Don't be such a baby; you'll never survive the world if you cling to your mother for the rest of your life". He doesn't believe his father, but the shouting still scares him out of being at his mother's side for a few hours. He loves his father, but he's always a little happy when he's not around, no one shouts and he can be by his mother's side all day long. Even though his father scares him a bit, he wants to be just like him and help people, he doesn't see how those destructive tanks can do that, but he wants to learn how they do it.

Every night when his mother has left the room before he goes to sleep he sheds a few tears because he fears that his father hates him, why does he always shout at me? He wonders in sadness, than after the warmth of his tears fade away, he drifts off to sleep, but his father is no kinder to him in his dreams than in the real world, every night when he goes to sleep he has nightmares of his father abusing him like his bullies do after school.

He feels alone in the world, he has no friends; in fact no one even looks at him at school, except for the glares of his bullies, waiting for the end of school so they can pounce at him. The only comfort he has in the world is his mother, she is the only one in the world that understands him and cares about him, she is his whole world, and he thinks she always will be, and although he besides his mother, he is alone in the world, he tells himself "Father is alone just like me, I've never seen him with any friends, so mother must be all he has too, and he's still brave enough to help people all alone, so I will be too!" Than he starts his next day in the world.


	2. Age 5

Two years have passed, Gozaburo is 5 now. He has a little sister now, her name is Kumiko, he loves her of course, but she annoys him a lot, she is very loud and she always takes his mother's attention away from him. His father is around more now, but he's always yelling through the phone, he never pays any attention to the family.

Today is Gozaburo and Kumiko's first funeral. Their uncle has just died. Everyone talks to a stone with words engraved into it; Gozaburo wonders why they are doing this. His mother tells him and Kumiko about how death is a natural part of life and how people who die are still in our hearts, he is still a little confused but he gets the general point.

People begin to get up and talk about his uncle; he wonders why they are doing this, what has made them suddenly talk about him? He wonders. The funeral is over now and Gozaburo still doesn't quite understand what's going on, but he still knows he feels a strange sadness overwhelm him, than his father sees the sad look on his face and walks up to him, he expects his father to try to cheer him up, but instead he simply said. "People die kid, get over it" And then he walked away, this just made Gozaburo feel worse, but he accepted what his father said, he saves people after all, so he must know what he's talking about.


	3. Age 6

A year has passed, Gozaburo is 6 now. He has just started elementary school. So far he finds it no different from preschool; the kids just bully him all the time. But still he clings to the words his mother tells him. "You'll like elementary school much more than preschool soon, it just takes time to adjust". Although he hopes this adjustment time comes soon, he can't take much more bullying. His father just says "The world is cruel kid, you're in elementary school now, it's time you learned that if someone pushes you around, and you push back!" He isn't sure about this but maybe his father is right, well he has to be right? I mean he saves people all the time so he has to be right! He says to himself.

So he does what his father said to do, when the bullies push him he pushes back, although this begins a bad chain of suspensions and expulsions from schools, he begins to slip from the poor innocent child, into the superior and threatening kid on campus, his mother hates this and repeatedly tells him to stop this bad cycle he has gotten into, but his father applauds it and says "Congratulations Gozaburo, you're finally becoming a Kaiba" Normally he would listen to his mother because he loves his mother more than anything in the world, but now he is finally getting attention and love from his father, and that means so much more to him, he will never go back to who he was before.


	4. Age 7

One year has passed; Gozaburo is seven now, Kumiko is five, it will be one year until she enters elementary school, he isn't sure his sister is ready but he knows he can't stop her from going. Their father is home for dinner for once. Their mother and father are actually both happy for once as well; maybe things are finally going to be good at home. Of course good doesn't always mean fun, Gozaburo goes to watch cartoons after dinner, but his father switches the TV off and tells him that cartoons are for stupid children and that no son of his is going to be stupid, than his mother tells his father to leave him alone, than the arguing starts, he knew it was too good to last.

His parents are busy arguing so he turns the TV back on, but this time he accidentally switches the channel to the news, and he is shocked by what the reporter says. "Kaiba Corp continues to threaten the world, aiding the Germans with their tanks, which continue to cause destruction in the world, if Kaiba Corp continues to prolong this war with their tanks, it may never end". This news shocks Gozaburo to his core, all his life he thought his father was saving people with those tanks, that's what his mother told him, and he thought his mother was always right, well it looks like she was just lying to him his whole life.

He confronts his parents. "Dad, I thought you helped people with those tanks, but you're just causing destruction with them!" He says.

"Who told you that?" Asks his father.

"The news!" He says.

"Oh don't believe the news kid, they always make stuff up to keep their viewers happy and their ratings up" His father says.

"I don't believe you, and I'll never believe you again either mom, you told me all my life that dad helped people with those tanks, you lied to me my whole life, well I'll never trust you again!" He says as he runs up to his room crying.

"Gozaburo!" His mother says, this has upset her greatly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this" His father says.

Then his father goes up to his room and explains to him how he has to aid the Germans with the tanks to provide for the family, otherwise they would all be on the street and starve to death, he supposes his father is right about this, after all, he has never had any reason to doubt him before so why start now? He forgives his parents, but he is will always stay suspicious of them from now on.


	5. Age 10

Four years have passed, Gozaburo is eleven now. It is his second last year of elementary school, the thought of moving on to high school scares him a little, but he won't tell his father because he doesn't want to lose his new respect he has gotten from him after becoming a tough kid in school, he is the best soccer player in the school. One day his soccer coach pulls him aside. "Gozaburo have you ever considered playing outside of school?" He asks.

"No, not really" Gozaburo says.

"Well you should, you're one of the best players I've ever seen" The coach says.

"Okay!" Gozaburo says in excitement.

Than Gozaburo goes back home and asks his mother if he can play soccer outside of school, she is about to say yes but than his father comes in and says that soccer is a waste of time and no son of his is going to waste his time, he was expecting a reaction like that from his father but it still disappoints him, he fears that he will have to put up with disappointment for the rest of his life, than his parents start arguing again, just another day, he says to himself.


	6. Nightmares at 10

Gozaburo is having nightmares again. But unlike his nightmares when he was three, these ones are a bit different.

He is in Germany, everything around him is destroyed, everything except for the Kaiba Corp tanks which are the things that are destroying everything. Why am I here? He asks himself. "Because it gets us money, and without money the family will starve, Gozaburo remember this, in this world the only things that matters is money and family, nothing else matters, the world can be destroyed but if you're the one supplying the tanks than your last moments on this world will be with your family well fed, and plus you'll be filthy rich in your last moments, remember Gozaburo, money and family are everything" His father replies to him.

Than he wakes up, he begins to think his father is right, but he still doesn't like all the dead bodies he sees in these nightmares, seeing them scares him, he wonders if money can take that fear away.


	7. Death of Mr Kaiba, (Epilogue)

Six years have passed, Gozaburo is 16. He comes home to find an ambulance parked outside his driveway, and two men walk out of his house with his father on a stretcher, he rushed to his father. "Dad, what's wrong?" He asks with worry,

"G-Gozaburo, y-you have to take over Kaiba Corp, the legacy of the Kaiba family must live on, I know you don't like what Kaiba Corp does but you have to step in and fill my shoes, otherwise our family will suffer, Gozaburo, I… Iove you son" His father says as his eyes slowly close, than the two men cart his father into the ambulance and tell him and his mother that his father has died, Gozaburo is crushed by this.

"Don't worry father, I won't let the Kaiba legacy fall, I will be the greatest thing that's ever happened to Kaiba Corp, I will revolutionise the way of war!" Gozaburo says very seriously, the remaining light that was in his heart is gone, his strive to make his father proud has taken him over.


End file.
